La sombra de la perfección
by Clawliette
Summary: Un corsario y una dama digna de la corte real. El romance se vuelve tórrido cuando debe ocultarse por siempre bajo una sombra. Al final, la sed de aventura es más grande que la sensatez. M por situaciones no aptas para menores. AU
1. El inicio

**Disclaimer** :

Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos y dejo que se diviertan también.

Este mini fic pertenece al Reto: Harmony "Romances de época" del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) & Harmony, a true love between two Gryffindors en Facebook.

Espero que lo disfruten.

* * *

El sol había despuntado ya, cuando la nodriza entró en la alcoba más amplia del primer piso de la casona, llevando sendos bultos de tela en precario equilibrio sobre las manos. El estruendo de las pesadas puertas de madera fina cerrándose tras de sí, sobresaltó a la doncella que dormía oculta por el dosel de terciopelo rojo que gobernaba la habitación.

—Mi niña —dijo la mujer—, es hora de despertar.

Sin rechistar, la figura joven de la damisela se hizo presente en un santiamén fuera de la comodidad de su lecho. Los pequeños pies se posaron sobre la suave alfombra blanca y pronto quedaron cubiertos por el largo camisón de algodón teñido de añil que esbozaba a contraluz del inmenso ventanal las misteriosas formas de mujer que se adivinaban bajo la tela vaporosa. Sobre el hombro izquierdo descansaba una larga y gruesa trenza de color castaño que mantenía cautiva la indomable cabellera de la única hija de noble cuna de un comerciante honrado venido a menos. Estaba por cumplir los 19 años y todo su cuerpo clamaba ya que era una dama casadera, y sus ojos, castaños y profundos, contemplaban la vida con emoción y avidez en busca de pequeñas grandes aventuras que la vida pudiera otorgarle.

Mientras la nodriza, luego de desperezarse de los bultos, correr las cortinas y encender las linternas de la alcoba, le pasaba por encima de los brazos el camisón y se dedicaba arduamente a encerrar la figura, espigada y a la vez dotada de curvas apetecibles a los hombres, en toda clase de corsés y encajes, Lady Hermione, hija del duque de Somerset y de la duquesa de York se dejaba hacer con una expresión de sincero pesar en el rostro. Nunca esa ceremonia diaria había sido de su gusto, le parecía no sólo innecesaria, sino también intrascendente. Odiaba, por sobre todas las cosas, sentir la prisión de las varillas y los lazos, que la privaba de la respiración y le limitaba el movimiento. Sin embargo se esforzaba por permanecer quieta, como un maniquí de costura; hacer enfadar a sus padres no era algo merecedor del castigo que, además, no le infligían a ella, sino a su pobre y cansada ama de cría.

Lady Hermione gozaba entonces de otros placeres. Se dejaba llevar por las fantásticas historias que desde que era pequeña devoraba con ansias en la enorme biblioteca de su padre. Desde el ventanal de su habitación podía ver la majestuosidad del océano, tan grande que no podía verse nada más que azul y algunos tonos verdosos hasta tocar los confines de la tierra. Como ahora, que no podía moverse si la nana no lo indicaba, había momentos en los que anhelaba salir de los terrenos que su familia poseía y llegar allá donde el mundo tocaba su fin, quizá incluso más lejos.

—Gira hacia mí, por favor.

La voz de la otra mujer la sacó de sus ensoñaciones. La realidad era muy distinta y con pocas opciones: el matrimonio, la consagración a Dios y, la peor de todas, la deshonra. Ninguna le atraía lo suficiente. El miedo a lo desconocido le quemaba el interior, pero no la paralizaba, le hacía querer ir tras él, como todo lo insondable que debía tener una explicación para aquel lo suficientemente valiente para ir a buscarla. Sabía, empero, que sus padres no perdonarían jamás tal desafío, mucho menos la sociedad y le tildarían de todo aquello impío. Ser esposa de Dios o serlo de cualquier noble, esa era la disyuntiva, entonces. Si bien era devota de la fe que imperaba en ese momento, sabía de primera mano que dedicarse al servicio religioso implicaba renunciar a cientos de cosas y quehaceres que la vida conyugal con un hombre tenía permitidos, y que permanecían en celoso secreto para aquellas que no se desposaran de tal manera, según había sido educada. Desde luego, todo misterio hacía que la curiosidad de Lady Hermione despertara y no había manera de desvelar tales arcanos si no se era parte del sagrado sacramento del matrimonio.

Un par de horas más tarde, cuando los ruiseñores comenzaban a cantar, la nodriza dio por terminada la afanosa tarea de envolver a la joven en decenas de yardas de tela, como una rosa en flor. El largo vestido rojo sangre con ligeros vivos en dorado hacía resaltar, sin quererlo, el busto generoso de la joven, escondiendo todo lo demás entre las faldas y los holanes de diversos tonos granate. La trenza había sido deshecha para dejar que los rizos naturales de la joven cayeran graciosamente sobre su espalda, llegando a la mitad de ésta. Un discreto tocado en oro y carmín lucía en su cabeza, mientras que de su cuello pendía una fina cadena del mismo metal precioso, sosteniendo un pendiente singular, decorado con un único fragmento de rubí.

—Sir Malfoy está esperándote, mi niña.

Un rubor infantil se apoderó del rostro de la joven que, contrario a la usanza en la corte, era de un tono más bien bronceado y no gustaba de palidecerse con el maquillaje. Sonrió y se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que inclinaba la cabeza y recogía un poco la tela del vestido para caminar. Salió de su habitación, con la nodriza detrás suyo, en diligente silencio. Bajó las amplias escaleras de caoba pulida sin encontrarse una sola alma y se dirigió hacia el salón principal. Lord y Lady Granger se encontraban sentados en los extremos de la habitación, la una concentrada en las Sagradas Escrituras y el otro colocando parsimoniosamente unas hojas de tabaco seco en una pipa. Allí, de pie frente a la chimenea de mármol blanco, justo en medio de ambos, estaba él.

Sir Draco Malfoy no era, exactamente, un noble. Era extraordinariamente acaudalado, sí, mucho más rico que algunos nobles, gracias a los negocios de su padre en el Nuevo Mundo. Poseía todo cuanto se podía desear e incluso más. Era de piel blanca, tan clara e impoluta como el más fino diamante; tenía el cabello rubio cenizo, largo y lacio, acomodado impecablemente en un lazo de seda plateada; sus ojos eran casi grises y su mirada, hechizante. Todo su rostro parecía haber sido tallado por los mismísimos ángeles y ni siquiera las esculturas de la antigua Grecia podían compararse con su hermosura. Era alto y se conducía por la vida con gran garbo y majestuosidad, vistiendo ropajes en colores verdes y plateados, siempre ataviados con el emblema de su casa: sendas serpientes con ojos de esmeralda enroscadas en una M de plata. Además, y esto era lo que más fascinaba a lady Hermione, era un gran conocedor de los filósofos clásicos y los nuevos pensadores, gustaba de la música y el teatro y tenía una singular y nada despreciable colección de cuadros y demás obras de arte.

—Lamento la demora —dijo Hermione, haciendo una brevísima reverencia.

—Vale la pena la espera, milady —contestó sir Malfoy, devolviendo la cortesía.

Se miraron un segundo más de lo que era socialmente aceptable. A los veinte años, Draco Malfoy era un hombre culto, adinerado, muy bien parecido y comprometido con la única mujer que lo veía como un igual, no como el resto de las doncellas de la corte. Sin embargo, como era usual en el tiempo que corría, el matrimonio entre la casa Malfoy y la casa Granger obedecía más que a la fascinación entre los conyugues, al interés económico de los duques, que a cambio de la fortuna, bien o mal habida de los Malfoy, otorgaban al comerciante diversos títulos nobiliarios junto con su tesoro más valioso, su pequeña Hermione.

Los grises ojos de su prometido eran, pues, el misterio más intrigante que había en la vida de la joven marquesa y él estaba prendado completamente de la mente sagaz y revolucionaria de la joven que tenía enfrente. Todo indicaba que el matrimonio resultaría en un acuerdo de lo más próspero, y ambas familias no podían esperar el día en que se consumara la ventajosa unión, día que había llegado con el alba esa misma mañana.

—Sir Malfoy ha venido a por ti, mi cielo —dijo Lord Granger, rompiendo el silencio y la conexión entre los jóvenes.

—Todo está listo, milady —continuó Draco con media sonrisa—. La fiesta de bodas se hará mañana y a la siguiente marea partiré hacia el Nuevo Mundo con vos como mi esposa.

—¡No creí que el día llegase al fin! —exclamó Hermione con vehemencia, adelantándose un par de pasos—. Estoy tan ansiosa de que llegue la noche…

—¡Hermione! —la reprendió su madre, lanzando una mirada severa, al tiempo que las mejillas pálidas del joven se coloreaban brevemente de carmesí.

—¡Lo siento! —se excusó la joven marquesa, bajando la mirada—. Quise decir que no puedo esperar a la boda, a la fiesta…

—No os ruboricéis, señora mía —resolvió Draco, acabando con la distancia que imperaba entre ellos y tomando galantemente la mano de la dama—. Estoy seguro que ningún pensamiento impuro puede siquiera echar raíz en tan bella alma como la vuestra.

Una sonrisa deslumbrante se dibujó en los labios de Hermione cuando levantó la mirada de nuevo. Draco sonrió ligeramente también, besó con delicadeza la mano que aún tenía cogida y, con una profunda reverencia, se dispuso a dar órdenes para que todas las pertenencias de la marquesa se empacaran y se enviaran con prontitud a la finca propiedad de los Malfoy en donde se realizaría la ceremonia nupcial.

* * *

—¿Un baile de máscaras? —inquirió la doncella —¿Es en serio?

—Es por la boda del hijo del patrón, Ginny —dijo su interlocutora, una mujer robusta, pelirroja como la muchacha—. No hagas más preguntas y dedícate a lo tuyo, hija mía, el joven amo no tardará en arribar.

La joven hizo un mohín y dio media vuelta, dejando a su madre en la cocina, entre verduras y plumas de aves muertas por doquier. Dirigió sus pasos hacia las caballerizas casi de manera inconsciente, por inercia, como hacía todos los días antes de que se sirviera la cena. Protegida por la escasa luz del crepúsculo, se internó en la caseta más alejada de la vista de los ventanales de la mansión. Hurgó un momento entre la paja y el heno y extrajo un viejo espejo resquebrajado.

Se acomodó el largo cabello lacio del color de la grana que se dispersaba por todas partes hasta la cadera redondeada de la jovencilla, de piel blanca llena de pequeñas efélides que le daban cierta gracia pueril. Los ojos castaños escudriñaron en el reflejo del cristal por alguna imperfección y al no encontrarla, brillaron con intensidad. Se pellizcó las mejillas y se mordió los labios buscando darle más color a su rostro angelical y escondió de nuevo el objeto que tenía entre las manos. Justo en ese momento, un par de botas resonaban en el empedrado, anunciando el arribo de un joven.

—Creí que estarías ocupada —dijo el hombre, oculto por las sombras de la caballeriza.

—Todos en la mansión lo están —Ginny se encogió de hombros—, así que nadie se dará cuenta de que no estoy por ahí.

—¿Por qué tanto revuelo? —inquirió él, acercándose a la muchacha—. ¿Quién se casa?

—El hijo del amo Malfoy —contestó Ginny extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el hombre, quien los tomó de inmediato y encerró a la joven en un cálido abrazo.

—¿De verdad? —dijo él con sorna— ¿Y con quién, si se puede saber?

—No la conozco —soltó ella, enterrando el rostro en el amplio pecho del hombre—, y francamente no me interesa conocerla.

Miró hacia arriba y sonrió al hombre que la estrechaba. El cabello negro azabache no se distinguía en la penumbra, pero los ojos verdes refulgían al mirarlos. El rostro moreno del joven sólo se afeaba por una extraña cicatriz en la frente, seguramente por alguno de los múltiples líos en los que se hallaba envuelto en innumerables ocasiones. Tenía días de no afeitarse y la poblada barba escondía la plácida sonrisa que le dedicaba a la mozuela. Sus ropas lucían raídas y descoloridas por el sol, llenas de cortes, con olor a hombre y a altamar. Ginny se dejó embriagar un momento más por el aroma salino y le plantó un beso en los labios.

—Sir Potter —dijo ella con toda la ceremonia que le fue posible—, he de decirle que apesta como los mil infiernos.

—Mil perdones, milady —contestó él con galante expresión—. Os ruego que haga disponer a la servidumbre de un baño digno para mí.

—Sus deseos son órdenes, milord —contestó ella haciendo una reverencia y dejando a la vista del hombre el generoso escote que lucía—. Si es tan amable de seguirme…

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hacia afuera de las caballerizas. Serpenteando por el borde que colindaba la propiedad de los Malfoy con la costa, se hallaban dispersas las chozas en las que vivía la basta servidumbre de la familia. Casi al pie de la cañada donde se erguía imponente la construcción del recinto que era la mansión Malfoy, había una choza, ligeramente más grande que el resto. Ginny y su acompañante se adentraron en ella, encendiendo las menos luces posibles para no llamar la atención.

—Su baño está listo, sir Harry Potter —dijo Ginny abriendo una puerta.

El baño no era más que una inmensa tina de madera llena de agua caliente casi hasta el borde. Harry sonrió ante la imagen y besó la mano de la joven, cuyos dedos seguían entrelazados. Ginny se dedicó entonces a desvestirlo con calma. Lo desarmó, colgando el sable en un clavo salido de la pared y poniendo las pistolas en una mesita cercana. Lentamente desabotonó la camisa amarillenta y la deslizó con suavidad por los brazos musculosos, llenos de tatuajes, hasta que estuvo en el suelo. Harry se desabrochó el pantalón de montar y se quitó las botas. Ginny entonces procedió a deshacerse de la prenda y los interiores del hombre, dejándolo sólo con el pendiente en forma de gota de sangre que oscilaba en su oreja izquierda.

—¿No vas a acompañarme? —susurró Harry en el oído de la joven cuando ésta se incorporó tras desnudarlo por completo.

—Si su ilustrísima me lo ordena, no puedo desairarlo —contestó coquetamente Ginny.

Harry se introdujo en la tina mientras Ginny recogía la ropa y la acomodaba en una silla. De un solo movimiento se quitó el vestido de algodón que llevaba y lo arrojó sobre el montón que había hecho. Luego se despojó de sus interiores con la misma habilidad y se dejó caer en la tina, derramando agua por todo el lugar. Se besaron largamente antes de que Ginny, con la desnudez de sus tiernos dieciséis años se dedicara a enjabonar y tallar cada parte de la hechura de aquel hombre, próximo a cumplir los veinte.

—Tengo que volver pronto —dijo Ginny de repente, tras cumplir con su tarea de limpiar cada recoveco del masculino cuerpo—. Debo ayudar en algo o sospecharán de mí.

—¿Cuándo podremos vernos de nuevo? —inquirió Harry atrayéndola hacia sí cada vez que la muchacha intentaba levantarse.

—Mañana —dijo ella, ahogando una risa—. Ven mañana por la noche.

—¿No es muy arriesgado? —dijo Harry, soltándola por fin al ver las puntas de sus dedos arrugadas por tanto tiempo en el agua—. Habrá demasiada gente mañana por la boda del señorito.

—Estamos preparando un baile de máscaras —dijo ella, poniéndose de nuevo el vestido—, nadie te reconocerá si te consigo uno de los disfraces que Lady Malfoy ha insistido en que nos pongamos para atender a los invitados.

—¿Estás segura?

—Será divertido —exclamó Ginny—. Ahora debo irme, la habitación de la marquesita debe estar presentable para mañana al amanecer.

Salió de la choza con rapidez, dejando a Harry con sus cavilaciones. Harry Potter era huérfano. Los Weasley, la familia de la joven pelirroja, lo habían amparado en su pequeña choza luego de haberlo encontrado entre cajas y restos de un navío de nobles que habían quedado varados en la playa después de un naufragio, con tan sólo diez años de edad. Sabía, por los vagos recuerdos que tenía y los documentos hallados en uno de los baúles recuperados, que era descendiente de un potentado inglés que volvía del Nuevo Mundo con toda la fortuna que había hecho a lo largo de los años, pero que evidentemente se había perdido cuando el barco sucumbió. Así, Molly y Arthur Weasley lo habían educado a la par que su hijo varón más joven, Ronald. Harry había decidido, dos años más tarde de que lo acogieran en la humilde casa, hacer vida en la mar. Aunque fue bendecido con una educación honrada y digna de un príncipe cuando era niño, de adolescente se dedicó a frecuentar las embarcaciones de los piratas de poca monta, las tabernas del pueblo y la habitación de la joven Ginevra, cuatro años menor que él, a la que nunca pudo ver como una hermana.

Estaba dispuesto a hacer más fortuna que todos los bastardos para los que había trabajado y, aunque no sabía hacerlo de otro modo que no fuera asaltando un buque, pretendía hacerlo de manera honesta, o por lo menos legal. La Corona inglesa otorgaba ciertos permisos para atacar las naves de la flota enemiga, siempre y cuando se estuviera en periodo de guerra y se diera una parte del botín como tributo a la monarquía. Ahora que poseía una embarcación lo suficientemente capaz de emboscar a otra en altamar, estaba dispuesto a convertirse en corsario y amasar la fortuna que le permitiría darle a Ginny y a toda su familia la vida que se merecían y así dejar de servir a los Malfoy, que los mantenían en la más cruel de las miserias, esclavizados y eternizados en el cumplimiento de los caprichos frívolos que sólo los nobles podían darse.

Salió del baño y se vistió con una muda de ropa limpia que Ginny le había dejado a la mano, se ató el sable a la cadera y se guardó una de las pistolas en el pantalón. Sigilosamente dejó atrás la casona, empuñando la otra pistola en la mano derecha, dispuesto a tirar a matar si alguno de los allegados a la viperina familia le descubría. No hubo necesidad de accionar el gatillo, pues toda la costa estaba despejada y todos los sirvientes estaban ocupados en las labores que implicaba el organizar un baile de tan grande relevancia para la vida social de la nobleza. Harry escupió y maldijo por lo bajo. Sí, él tenía sangre noble en las venas, sangre que había corrido libremente en tantas escaramuzas, exactamente igual que la que manaba de las heridas de sus adversarios, la gente común, hombres paupérrimos, o de las mujeres de las tabernas que sangraban cada cierto tiempo, igual que seguramente lo hacía la mentada marquesita, próxima propiedad del joven estirado.

* * *

—¿Por qué nos detenemos aquí? —inquirió la nodriza, golpeando el vidrio que la separaba a ella y a la marquesa del cochero—. Estamos a medio camino de la mansión Malfoy…

—El amo ha ordenado que se detenga la diligencia, señora —contestó el hombre de malos modos.

Hermione levantó entonces la vista del libro que leía absorta. Miró por la ventana y ahogó una exclamación de asombro. A sus pies se extendía un inmenso prado de lirios silvestres y al final de un precario sendero se alzaba una modesta iglesia provincial. Cerró de un golpe el libro y se apresuró a abrir la portezuela del carruaje. Justo cuando puso un pie en la tierra, la mano enguantada del joven heredero de la fortuna Malfoy se dispuso a socorrerla para descender del vehículo.

—¿Qué lugar es este, milord? —inquirió la dama, apabullada por la belleza del campo que la rodeaba.

—He pensado —dijo el joven con voz solemne— que no quiero pasar ni un minuto más sin ser vuestro, milady.

Hermione soltó una risita que reflejaba al tiempo la alegría que le producía estar en un sitio tan idílico y la gracia que le hacían las palabras del joven que ella tenía por frío y poco romántico. Notó entonces que seguía sosteniendo la mano del hombre y se ruborizó, soltándola de inmediato. Draco torció el gesto y guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos. Se instaló un silencio extraño entre ambos por largo tiempo, que sólo fue interrumpido cuando uno de los mozos del joven se acercó corriendo. Se plantó delante de ellos y se quitó el sombrero mientras hacía una reverencia, dejando ver una melena pelirroja.

—El obispo ha dado su consentimiento, mi señor —dijo, aún con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

—¿Consentimiento para qué? —inquirió Hermione, mirando primero al muchacho y luego a su prometido— ¿Qué pretendéis, sir Malfoy?

—Ya os lo he dicho, señora mía —dijo él por toda respuesta—. Gracias Ronald, puedes retirarte.

—¿Acaso vuestro deseo no puede aguardar hasta mañana que se oficien las nupcias? —preguntó Hermione mirando fijamente los insondables ojos grises.

—No, milady.

—¿Y a qué se debe tal desespero? —arremetió ella— ¿Es que acaso tenéis segundas intenciones?

—Hacéis demasiadas preguntas, Marquesa —zanjó Draco con un ademán, apartando la vista—. Baste deciros que quiero desposaros aquí mismo y llegar a mis tierras con vos como ama y señora.

—Pero…

Draco se hincó y tomó de nuevo la mano que le había sido arrebatada con anterioridad. Nunca había recibido un no por respuesta, y definitivamente esa ocasión no iba a ser la excepción.

—Lady Hermione Granger, heredera de los ducados de Somerset y York, marquesa de Kent, condesa de Bedforshire, baronesa de Lancaster y señora absoluta de los sueños de este simple mortal, ¿aceptaría hacerme su marqués, su conde, su barón y su señor ante Dios y ante los hombres?

Hermione sólo atinó a asentir con la cabeza mientras era conducida por el rico heredero a través del campo de lirios que adornaban el atrio de la iglesia.

* * *

 _"Si te atreves a volver sin una esposa digna, me encargaré de que la deshonra se vierta sobre tu casa y créeme, no sólo mi cabeza rodará..."_

Ginny arrugó de nuevo el trozo de papel y se lo guardó entre el escote. Fingió acomodar una y otra vez los documentos del escritorio del joven Malfoy, mientras el resto de la servidumbre terminaba de alistar la habitación para recibir a la pareja que contraería matrimonio, Dios mediante, al amanecer del día siguiente. Se escabulló en cuanto tuvo oportunidad y corrió de regreso a la cocina, donde tendría más intimidad.

Reconocía la impecable caligrafía de esa nota amenazadora. Era, sin duda alguna, de su hermano mayor, William, el único que había tenido una instrucción por demás adecuada, pues era el sirviente de confianza de sir Lucius Malfoy. El resto de sus hermanos, salvo Ronald quizá, había aprendido apenas a leer y a escribir con dificultad, habilidades que poco o nada servían en las mazmorras de la mansión, como estaba Percival, a cargo de los esclavos negros, o en la compleja misión del entretenimiento de los amos, como se dedicaban Frederick y George, mucho menos en las caballerizas donde Charles pasaba los días entrenando a los caballos y cuidando de las demás bestias que los amos poseían. Harry le había enseñado a ella y a Ron a leer y a escribir cuando eran niños y aunque tampoco servía de mucho mientras se fregaban pisos y se lavaba ropa, había sido útil para Ronald cuando el joven amo requirió de un asistente personal y sir Lucius no dudó en recurrir a los hijos de su sirviente más leal y más antiguo, Arthur, nieto del lacayo de su propio abuelo. Así, el más joven de los hijos de aquel pobre matrimonio se había convertido en el sirviente particular del joven amo.

No era en realidad que le fueran leales a las serpientes del escudo de armas de los Malfoy, sino que no tenían otra opción. Al ser todos pelirrojos, eran vistos como seres sin alma y se les trataba a veces aún peor que a los esclavos de color. Los Malfoy los tenían como mascotas, como rarezas de la humanidad. Eran considerados inferiores no sólo por su pobreza, sino por el color de sus cabelleras. Sin embargo se les procuraba un trato apenas digno en esa finca. Sin poder hacer fortuna por su cuenta, estaban condenados a vivir así por el resto de la eternidad.

La nota estaba dirigida evidentemente al joven heredero, y si era por los motivos que creía, una nota de su hermano mayor significaba sólo una cosa: Ginny Weasley podía darse por muerta. Su hermano Ronald había descubierto los amoríos que tenía con Harry y los toleraba más por amistad con aquel que por hermandad con ella. Sin embargo, si Bill se había tomado la molestia de amedrentar a Draco con deshonrarle, aún con todo en contra, era porque sabía que el señorito se había metido donde no debía. Y ella sabía justamente dónde. Dónde, cómo, y en qué momento.

—Espabila, muchacha —ladró la gobernanta—. Lleva esto a la habitación de la marquesa y vuelve inmediatamente, todavía hay mucho que hacer y el amo llegará en cualquier momento.

Le tendió una caja decorada con lazos plateados, similares a los que usaban los señores en el cabello. Se alejó arrastrando los pies, sumida en sus lúgubres tribulaciones, casi sin prestar atención a lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sólo hasta que atravesó la mansión y llegó a la alcoba destinada a la nueva señora se dio cuenta del bullicio que hacía el resto de la servidumbre en el umbral de la mansión. Mirando a través del cristal tintado del balcón privado de la habitación, Ginny pudo ver por primera vez la figura de la marquesa. La rabia se apoderó de ella y en un arrebato despedazó el obsequio que tenía en las manos. Dejó los restos de su iracundo berrinche tras de sí y salió hecha una furia hacia la playa, directa al embarcadero.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

Por más que intenté, no pude adecuarla a una época en concreto, puesto que implicaba mucha investigación y no tuve el tiempo suficiente para realizarla. Así pues, aunque tiene muchos guiños de la época isabelina y quizá de algún tiempo antes, me he tomado algunas libertades, quizá ligeramente anacrónicas en algunos puntos, por lo que suplico que no se tengan muy en cuenta y, en lugar de eso, se disfrute de la verosimilitud de la historia. Insisto en que lo intenté.

Por lo anterior, los títulos me los he robado y los he repartido a diestra y siniestra, si bien he movido un poco las reglas y he dejado que pasen también por línea materna, aunque sólo si las mujeres se casaban, para no perder ese "toque" de las historias de época. Seguramente nada es como debe y no corresponde a los lugares o las fechas, pero no pude ni indagar al respecto ni quitarlo de la historia, por cuestiones que se verán cuando esté concluida.

De la misma manera, pido una disculpa enorme por dos cosas: la primera, las escenas Hinny y Dramione que contiene este primer capítulo, y aunado a lo anterior, los _out of character_ que pudiera haber por ahí (y que estoy segura que los hay por montones). Todo tiene una razón de ser y nada es lo que parece, sólo diré eso.

¿Review? :3


	2. El Ardid

**Disclaimer** :

Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros. Yo sólo me divierto con ellos y dejo que se diviertan también.

Este mini fic pertenece al Reto: Harmony "Romances de época" del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) & Harmony, a true love between two Gryffindors en Facebook.

Lamento muchísimo la demora. Espero que les agrade.

* * *

El sol estaba a punto de ocultarse del todo en el fondo del océano cuando lord y lady Malfoy se dirigían a la entrada principal para recibir al hijo pródigo que volvía acompañado de la futura madre de sus nietos y su estupenda dote. Habían planeado meticulosamente el enlace y por fin, tras cinco largos años, se había hecho realidad. Cuando la diligencia se detuvo frente a ellos, Hermione fue recibida con la cortés pero distante mirada de aprobación de sus nuevos padres políticos. Lady Narcisa llevaba el cabello rubio, casi plateado, recogido en un sencillo moño a la altura de la nuca, sujeto firmemente con una redecilla de plata y decenas de minúsculas esmeraldas salpicadas en forma de constelaciones. Su vestido, negro con vivos plateados, contrastaba con su piel blanquísima y sus formas esbeltas. Aunque al ver a la joven marquesa, su semblante se endureció, su mirada cambió en el instante en que sus oscuros ojos se posaron en el rostro de su único hijo, que se aproximaba a ella. Lo envolvió en un cálido abrazo y le besó la frente, como cuando era pequeño. Lord Lucius Malfoy se acercó entonces a la pareja y tomó la mano de la joven mujer. Las únicas diferencias entre padre e hijo eran las arrugas en el rostro y quizá un par de pulgadas de estatura, por lo demás, eran como dos gotas de agua, incluso en el vestir. Hermione hizo una profunda reverencia, tal como dictaban las costumbres y guardó un silencio sepulcral, esperando que los anfitriones iniciaran la conversación.

—Bienvenidos, hijos míos —exclamó sir Lucius tras besar la mano de Hermione y depositarla entre las manos de Draco.

—¿Habéis tenido un buen viaje? —inquirió lady Narcisa—. Os habéis retrasado un poco, la cena ya está lista.

—Hemos tomado una pequeña desviación —confesó Hermione con media sonrisa.

Draco se tensó conforme caminaba hacia el alcázar y lady y lord Malfoy los miraron inquisitivos, primero a la una, que no cambió la expresión pese a la interrogante en los ojos de sus suegros, y luego al otro, que simplemente ignoró la intromisión de la marquesa.

Uno a uno, los sirvientes que se habían congregado a las puertas de la mansión les dieron la bienvenida y se dispusieron a llevar las pertenencias de los recién llegados a sus nuevas habitaciones. Una muchacha rubia, de grandes y expresivos ojos azules, se inclinó ante la joven y se presentó.

—Mi nombre es Luna, mi señora —levantó la mirada y sonrió—. Soy su dama de compañía y estoy a sus órdenes.

—Quizá sea mejor que os pongáis cómodos y bajéis enseguida al comedor —sugirió lady Malfoy—. Mañana es un gran día y hay mucho por hacer.

Luna guió entonces a la marquesa y a su nodriza por los amplios rellanos de la mansión hasta la habitación blanca del primer piso con las puertas abiertas de par en par. Tras ellas, media docena de esclavos entraron en tropel cargados de muebles y baúles con los pocos efectos personales de la dama. Había renunciado a sus más preciados libros y se había deshecho de su fiel mascota, pues lady Narcisa tenía una aversión patológica a los felinos. Sus vestidos de color granate habían sido reemplazados por vestimentas en diversos tonos de verde y azul, al gusto de su nueva suegra. Mientras la nodriza daba indicaciones para acomodar y decorar la alcoba, Luna y Hermione se dirigieron al cuarto de baño privado.

—¿Dónde está la habitación de Draco? —preguntó inocentemente la marquesa.

—El joven amo descansa dos pisos más arriba, milady —dijo Luna tras una risita—, en el ala oriente.

—¿Es decir que no dormiré con mi marido? —susurró Hermione, más para ella misma que para la muchacha.

—Hoy no, al menos —dijo Luna, aproximándose a la marquesa para desatar los lazos de su ropa—. Una no puede compartir la cama con quien no se está unido de por vida, milady.

—¿Eso crees?

—Eso sé.

—¿Entonces tendré que subir y bajar todas las noches para estar con él? —volvió a preguntar la joven doncella tras unos minutos en silencio, en los que sólo se escuchaba el pesado caer de las telas de su vestido.

—No estoy segura de que mi señora quiera pasar por eso todas las noches —reflexionó Luna. Le desató el cabello y la dejó sólo con su ropa interior, sin el incómodo miriñaque. Salió del cuarto y regresó con un vestido más ligero, de color menta, entre las manos—. Además, ¿qué hará los días que usted esté indispuesta? —continuó con su perorata mientras vestía a la dama.

—Supongo que tienes razón —suspiró Hermione.

—Desde luego, cuando lo quiera el amo la buscará. Y si no, tiene cómo entretenerse y usted no querrá estar ahí —dijo Luna, tras lo cual se llevó una mano a la boca, como si lo que dijo no hubiera sido prudente.

—Dime, Luna… —Hermione guardó silencio, sopesando si debería indagar más sobre el asunto o no. Decidió dejarlo pasar y cambió la pregunta que le quemaba la lengua, aventurando las posibles reacciones de la muchacha—. ¿Estás casada?

—Los pobres no nos casamos, milady —contestó la aludida, desviando la mirada—, nos _arrejuntamos_.

—¿Disculpa?

—No necesitamos casarnos, pues —aclaró la jovencita—. Si nos queremos estamos juntos y ya. No hace falta pagar ni nada.

—¿Y tú quieres a alguien?

—Sí, señora —afirmó Luna, ruborizándose ligeramente—. Pero eso no es algo que yo deba discutir con usted.

—Pero…

—No debe hacer esperar a lady Malfoy, mi señora —soltó de pronto la mucama, levantándose de un salto y corriendo hacia la puerta.

Hermione suspiró. Obtener respuestas era una tarea ardua y compleja, pero no iba a quedarse tranquila con evasivas. Su sed de conocimiento le impedía conservar la serenidad que era propia de su posición y su alcurnia. Se levantó entonces y, con la cabellera al viento, bajó sola hacia el comedor. Sentados a la mesa estaban ya los padres del joven Malfoy, cada uno en una cabecera. Lady Hermione tomó el asiento al lado de lady Malfoy y esperó a que su futuro esposo se les uniera.

—¿Exactamente en dónde es que se han desviado, querida? —inquirió la dama de pronto.

—Lo ignoro —respondió la marquesa sin inmutarse—. Era un prado hermoso lleno de lirios y…

—He querido cumplir uno de los caprichos de mi amada —irrumpió de pronto Draco, sentándose al lado de su padre—. ¿Es un crimen?

—En absoluto, mi cielo —respondió lady Narcisa, no muy contenta con la justificación de su hijo.

—En realidad no… —comenzó Hermione.

—Querida mía —dijo Draco mordazmente—, si no os importa tengo asuntos que atender con mi padre y no podré poneros atención. Os ruego que aguardéis hasta el postre para volver a intervenir.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y respiró profunda y lentamente para apagar el fuego que se había encendido en su pecho. ¡Qué manera de callarla! Lady Narcisa tampoco hizo amago de continuar con esa conversación y se limitó a balbucear sobre los preparativos de la boda. Con la mirada fija en el plato y moviendo apenas los brazos para comer, lady Hermione escuchó sin ánimos todos los pormenores de la fiesta que sus suegros habían organizado sin preguntar opinión alguna a los implicados. Llevarían disfraces dignos de su posición, toda la alta nobleza de Inglaterra hablaba del gran evento y esperaban tener al menos quinientos invitados, más los doscientos empleados de la mansión que habían sido considerados como parte de la celebración. El jardín trasero estaría decorado exquisitamente para la ceremonia religiosa y la fiesta se llevaría a cabo en el salón principal. Hermione asentía de vez en cuando, sonriendo cuando la situación lo ameritaba y volviendo a sus cavilaciones personales. Empezaba a sentirse incómoda y no era para nada una buena señal; cada vez que lady Malfoy hacía un comentario sobre la fiesta, la boda o la vida futura de la joven marquesa, las manos se le tensaban en un horrible gesto y el color se desvanecía de su rostro.

—¿Qué opinaría su señora madre, la duquesa? —la voz de lady Narcisa la devolvió de pronto a la realidad.

—¿Qué opinaría mi madre, milady?

—Sí, querida —dijo la mujer, evidentemente molesta por la falta de atención de la muchacha—. ¿Crees que quiera pasar aquí una temporada cuando nazca el heredero?

—¿Heredero? —inquirió Hermione contrariada— ¿Cómo se supone que tendré un heredero si mi habitación está dos pisos por debajo de la de mi marido?

—¿Acaso vuestros padres comparten la alcoba? —exclamó alarmada la mujer.

—¿Acaso vosotros no? —inquirió con el mismo tono la joven.

—Basta, mis señoras —dijo de pronto sir Lucius Malfoy, dejando caer sonoramente los cubiertos de plata sobre la mesa—. No es ese un tema que se deba tocar aquí o en algún otro sitio. Os ruego…

—No —dijo Hermione, levantándose de pronto—. La que os ruega una disculpa soy yo.

Hizo una ligera reverencia y salió del comedor con la frente en alto. De pronto sus piernas la urgían a echar a correr de vuelta a casa, llorar y pedir amnistía, pues todo comenzaba a parecerle abrumador. Era demasiada la corrección con la que debía actuar y tan sólo llevaba ahí un par de horas. El negarle poder expresar su opinión y las costumbres exageradamente ortodoxas comenzaban a enfadarla y a hacer mella en su determinación. Se encerró en su alcoba y se dejó caer en la otomana frente a la chimenea, ya encendida. Se sentía como un animal enjaulado, resoplando en un vano intento de contener la furia y la desesperanza que le inundaba las entrañas.

* * *

—Te he estado buscando por todos lados —soltó Ginny al ver entrar al menor de sus hermanos mayores a la choza—. ¿Dónde demonios está Harry?

—Si tú que vives pegada a su boca no lo sabes, menos yo —escupió Ron de mala gana. Se dejó caer en una silla y se quitó las incomodísimas botas de montar que le quedaban chicas.

—He ido al embarcadero y nadie me sabe decir nada sobre _La Saggita_ —dijo Ginny, retorciéndose las manos —. Estaba aquí hace un par de horas, no pudo volver al mar tan pronto.

—Quizá esté emborrachándose en la taberna de los Abbott —aventuró Ron, rascándose la cabeza—. ¿Has visto tú a Luna?

—Lo último que supe es que le estaba almidonando los calzones a la marquesita —dijo Ginny restándole importancia—. No debió aceptar ser la criada de esa mujer.

—No es como que tuviéramos opción, ¿sabes? —Ron se levantó y se sirvió un poco del estofado que se cocinaba en el fuego de la humilde estufa de leña—. Además, parece que lady Hermione no es tan desagradable como aparenta.

—No la conoces —masculló la muchacha mientras miraba hacia el embarcadero, esperando ver de nuevo la silueta del barco de Harry—, debe ser una arpía.

—Tampoco tú —alcanzó a articular Ron, con la boca llena.

—Todas las nobles son iguales —se defendió Ginny—. Se portan como princesas pero en realidad son iguales o peores que las mujeres más ruines del burdel.

Ron no contestó de inmediato. Apuró el plato de comida frente a él y se calzó de nuevo las botas, no sin maldecir un par de veces. Ginny lo ignoró. La visión de la perfecta marquesita de la mano de Draco aún le quemaba por dentro y le provocaba náuseas. Sólo de pensar que ella sería la esposa del amo…

—Si así fuera —dijo Ron, ajustándose la capa negra que llevaba a la espalda—, el amo se ha casado con una arpía muy hermosa y muy falsa.

—No seas estúpido —espetó Ginny sin mirarlo—. No se han casado todavía.

—Por supuesto que sí —respondió Ron en el umbral de la choza—. Yo he sido testigo del enlace hoy por la tarde.

Ginny giró la cabeza con enorme desconcierto justo cuando su hermano desaparecía de nuevo tras la puerta.

* * *

—¿Qué fue eso? —inquirió la potente voz de Draco a sus espaldas.

Hermione no se volvió a mirarlo de inmediato. Estaba segura de haber cerrado con llave las puertas de su alcoba y la visita la tomaba por sorpresa. Después de dos profundas inspiraciones, se dijo que no valía la pena hacer mucho escándalo. Tomó aire una vez más antes de decir:

—No quiero…

—Aquí no se hará lo que la marquesa quiera —susurró Draco acercándose a ella—. Aquí se hará lo que yo, que soy amo y señor de estas tierras, diga.

—Yo también soy señora de estas tierras ahora —soltó Hermione levantándose con vehemencia. Adiós a la serenidad.

—Vos sois mía —masculló Draco tomándola por el brazo derecho.

—Soy parte de vuestras negociaciones, milord —refutó la dama con la furia contenida en la mirada—. Soy una más de las muchas maravillas en la dote que mi padre os ofreció a cambio de su fortuna, pero no crea, ni por un instante, que le pertenezco.

—Eso puede cambiar —dijo Draco, soltando a la mujer de pronto.

—El ardid termina ahora, sir Malfoy —dijo ella—. Vos buscabais una esposa digna y la habéis conseguido. Si vuestro afán era conseguir una mujer de exhibición, os habéis equivocado conmigo.

—No me hagáis reír, milady —espetó el joven—. El acuerdo entre nosotros estaba más que claro y vos acordasteis seguirlo a pies juntillas. ¿O acaso se os olvida que vos queríais un pretexto para huir de vuestra casa? Si piensa que las cosas serán como en su libertino hogar, os habéis equivocado también.

—Aún puedo negarme —soltó Hermione con voz trémula—. Aún puedo dejaros con un palmo de narices mañana ante el altar.

—Me habían dicho que erais inteligente, marquesa —se burló Draco. La tomó esta vez por la mano izquierda y, alzando entre ambos el anillo de plata que llevaba la joven desde esa misma tarde en que habían hecho, de manera clandestina, sus votos matrimoniales, continuó—. Yo no hago negocios sin asegurar mis ganancias.

—Sois despreciable.

—Y vos sois una gran actriz, madame, con sus ademanes de doncella enamorada —dijo Draco inclinándose hacia ella—, pero no voy a permitiros más desplantes de diva. Tenemos un compromiso, desde hace un lustro. Ambos pudimos retractarnos pero vimos la conveniencia en el mismo. No lo olvide.

Aprovechando la distracción que se había instalado en la mujer al tenerlo tan cerca, le plantó un beso en el cuello y salió sin mirar atrás, dejando a la doncella sin habla.

* * *

Ron caminó un largo trecho soltando improperios desde la humilde choza en la que había crecido hasta la taberna en la que sabía que encontraría a su mejor amigo. No era precisamente un entusiasta de que su hermanita fuera objeto de los deseos del pirata más joven de esa parte de Inglaterra, pero se convencía a sí mismo de que era mejor eso a que cualquier otro rufián se aprovechara de la poca y perdida inocencia de la chica. Decidió entonces ir a su encuentro para prevenirlo del mal humor de Ginny por no hallarlo.

—¿Cuándo has llegado? —fue lo primero que preguntó nada más verlo sentado en el lugar de siempre, con un tarro de cerveza en la mano y cinco vacíos esparcidos sobre la mesa.

—Esta tarde —contestó Harry en automático—. He pasado por casa a tomar un baño y luego he venido a celebrar.

—¿Tú solo? —inquirió el pelirrojo, sentándose a su lado y pidiendo con un gesto un tarro igual—. ¿Por qué no has traído a Ginny?

—Dijo que estaba ocupada con cosas de la mujer del señorito —terció Harry—. Además no creo que le agrade la noticia.

—¿Qué noticia?

—Me han dado el corso —dijo Harry blandiendo un pergamino hacia su amigo—. En dos días partiré hacia Virginia para atracar a los españoles.

—Enhorabuena Harry —dijo una tercera voz a sus espaldas. Bill Weasley, ataviado con su mejor traje de negocios y su largo cabello rojo ocultándole medio rostro, se acercó a ellos.

—¿También quieres una cerveza? —preguntó la hija de los Abbott, Hanna, que llevaba el tarro para Ron.

—Si tienes whisky, mejor —dijo el hombre, sentándose a la mesa. La muchacha asintió y volvió en un santiamén con el vaso lleno de licor. —Por Harry —dijo, y alzó su bebida. Harry agradeció el gesto.

—Luna no se ha pasado por aquí, ¿verdad? —inquirió Ron.

—No la he visto, ahora que lo mencionas —dijo Harry, recordando—. Deberías ir a casa con ella.

—Quizá no haya terminado de atender a lady Hermione —reflexionó Ron, dándole un trago largo a su bebida.

—Así que el señorito ya regresó —comentó Bill, frunciendo el entrecejo—. Y con una dama.

—Me sorprende que no estés enterado, hermano —dijo Ron—. Los Malfoy han enviado una increíble cantidad de invitaciones para la boda a todos los rincones de la Gran Bretaña, todo mundo habla de ello.

—Lord Lucius me ha tenido ocupado con otras cuestiones —dijo Bill—, perdonarás que no sepa todo lo que pasa en los pantalones de tu amo.

—¿Todo? —apuntó Harry de repente— ¿Es decir que sí sabes lo que pasa con el señorito?

—Sé algunas cosas, sí —admitió Bill. Levantó el vaso vacío y pidió otra ronda—. Cosas que no le conviene que se sepan.

—Déjame adivinar —pidió Harry, terminando su sexta cerveza—. Sir Draco Malfoy ha metido las narices entre las faldas de la marquesita antes de tiempo y por eso se ha tenido que montar el paripé de mañana.

—No exactamente —confesó Bill—. En efecto se ha metido donde no le corresponde y es justo por eso que debe estar haciendo el circo de mañana.

—Pero si no es con la marquesa, ¿con quién? —preguntó Ron, apurando también su trago.

—No te iba a gustar la respuesta, hermano mío —dijo Bill, apretando tanto el vaso en su puño derecho que los nudillos se le estaban poniendo blancos.

—Pues ni que se hubiera metido con Ginny —exclamó Harry con sorna.

Para Ron fue casi como sumar uno más uno. La expresión lívida de Bill ante el comentario de Harry no hizo más que confirmar la súbita sospecha que se le había formado segundos antes. Miró a uno y a otro de hito en hito, apabullado y con las orejas rojas.

—¿Cómo…? —balbuceó Bill— ¿Tú también los viste?

—¿A quiénes? —dijo Harry, confundido.

—¡A Malfoy y a Ginevra, por supuesto! —exclamó Bill.

—Estás mintiendo —atinó a decir Ron, aún demasiado atónito.

—¡Carajo! —espetó Bill golpeando la mesa—. ¿Cómo mierda voy a mentir sobre eso?

Harry parpadeó un par de veces mientras procesaba la información.

—¿Me estás diciendo que Ginny…?

—¡Despierta, Harry! —masculló Bill—. Ese hijo de perra ha deshonrado a su familia metiéndose en las bragas ¡de nuestra propia hermana!

* * *

—Lárgate —espetó sir Malfoy a la puerta—. No quiero ver a nadie.

—Yo no soy nadie.

En el umbral, de pie, la figura menuda de una pelirroja embravecida temblaba, con la mano aún en el picaporte. A pesar de que su respiración era tranquila, tenía el rostro pálido y la expresión dibujada en él denotaba la cólera de los mil demonios que se desataba en su interior. De dos zancadas, Draco Malfoy cruzó la habitación y la tomó del brazo, atrayéndola hacia sí y cerrando de un golpe la puerta.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo él, con la nariz pegada a la de ella.

—¿Temes que la marquesita se entere de lo nuestro? —susurró ella mordazmente. Los ojos castaños miraban frenéticamente al fondo de los orbes grises de su interlocutor.

Draco se apartó. Comenzó a despojarse de sus ropas, contrariado por la visita y para ocupar su mente y sus acciones en algo más que en la mujer que acababa de irrumpir en su alcoba. Se detuvo un momento esperando que Ginny se acercara a ayudarlo, pero la muchacha se acomodó plácidamente al pie de la enorme cama, mirándolo sin siquiera parpadear. Cuando hubo terminado y sólo una bata de seda color esmeralda cubría su cuerpo, se acercó a ella y se sentó a sus pies.

—¿Tanto me detestas? —dijo él, luego de un largo rato en silencio.

—No.

—Sabes perfectamente que no tengo opción —comenzó Draco sin mirarla. Ella no contestó. Se limitó a acariciar la larga melena rubia, mientras su enojo disminuía y daba paso a la melancolía—. No es la vida que queremos, pero es lo mejor que podemos hacer. Además —tomó entre sus manos las manos de la joven y la atrajo hacia sí, haciéndo que se sentara a su lado—, Hermione es extraordinariamente ingenua.

—No quiero hablar de esa mujer —pidió Ginny, arrodillada a su lado.

Draco torció una sonrisa y la abrazó. No era un hombre de gestos amables, eso lo sabía a la perfección. Se había criado en esa mansión, grande y fría, carente de afectos y de atenciones sinceras, en cambio sustituidas por el servilismo de cientos de esclavos y trabajadores, y por ello no demostraba lo que sentía bajo la pétrea coraza que tenía por pecho. Sólo el fuego abrasador de la más pequeña de sus sirvientes había podido derretir la gélida mirada taciturna y había logrado encender los más increíbles y ambiciosos sueños del joven heredero. La mente ágil y el temperamento indomable de la muchacha habían hecho estragos en el amo ni bien la vio una noche mientras se divertía en la playa hacía ya algunos años, muchos más de los que tenía comprometido con la marquesa. Nunca admitiría que estaba enamorado, pero cuando ella estaba cerca, sir Malfoy no era dueño de sí mismo, era una simple marioneta, un ente sin juicio ni razón propias. Le había cautivado en cuerpo y alma todo en ella y se dejaba arrastrar por la corriente insensata de sus besos y sus caricias.

—No te cases —musitó ella con el rostro enterrado en el amplio torso lampiño.

Hasta esa noche, Draco no había conocido a ninguna otra mujer y no estaba interesado en que ello cambiase. Las femeninas manos ágiles y sutiles recorrieron una vez más el trayecto que iba desde el abdomen hasta las clavículas, despojando al hombre de la única prenda que lo separaba de ella y sus demandas. Las manos de Draco se enredaron en la larga cabellera de fuego y besó los suplicantes labios que aún conservaban la esperanza de un futuro menos doloroso. Fue como volver a nacer. Ya no era el importante heredero, ya no tenía que perseguir títulos nobiliarios a costa de una pobre chiquilla ilusionada con la aventura. Era simplemente un hombre. Un hombre que se encontraba justo en el lugar preciso, con la persona adecuada.

—No lo haré.

Las lágrimas de la joven se confundieron con el sudor de su piel cuando, tras fundirse el uno en la otra, se recostó en el regazo de Draco, cubierta sólo con la bata de seda. Ella había ayudado a urdir el plan en últimas fechas y estaba al tanto del acuerdo que ambos tenían, pero no por eso su joven corazón dejaba de sufrir por la mentira. Después de todo, la marquesa sería la mujer que ante la sociedad tendría las atenciones del rico heredero, mientras que ella se tendría que conformar con escabullirse a su alcoba cada vez que él lo solicitara, como cualquier mujer de burdel.

—No me mientas —sollozó—. Sé que ya lo has hecho. Sé que lo que yo sienta te importa un demonio.

Se levantó con la poca dignidad que le quedaba en el cuerpo e intentó vestirse, pero Draco fue más rápido que ella. La tomó de ambos brazos y la obligó a mirarlo de frente.

—Puedes dudar de mí —dijo—. Puedes creer lo que quieras, pero jamás pienses que no me importas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Me haces daño —musitó Ginny.

—Hago todo esto por tu bien.

—Y por el tuyo.

—Yo no importo.

Ginny sonrió. Draco aflojó el agarre. Se inclinó y tomó el vestido de la joven, cuando ésta se deslizó dentro de la prenda, un pequeño trozo de pergamino salió dando tumbos. Demasiado tarde, la muchacha se dio cuenta de su error.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Nada… —dijo Ginny intentando recuperar la nota, sin éxito.

—¿Estuviste hurgando en mi habitación? —inquirió él, con la calma que antecede la tormenta.

—No…

—Sabes que tu hermano me tiene amenazado y aun así insistes en que no me case con Hermione.

—Pero…

—¿Acaso eres tan imbécil? —Las manos de Draco volvieron a cerrarse en los brazos de la joven. Sus ojos reflejaban ahora la furia que momentos antes había trastocado el ánimo de la muchacha.

—No tienes por qué temerle a Bill…

—¿Temerle? —espetó Draco— ¿Temerle a un vil sirviente? No le tengo miedo.

—Bill no dirá nada —dijo Ginny, temblando ligeramente.

—Por supuesto que no —resolvió Draco—. Quédate aquí.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No es algo que te importe —escupió el joven mientras se envolvía en la bata.

—¿Qué pretendes?

—Asegurarme de que tu hermano no pueda abrir el pico.

—¿Vas a matarlo?

—Mejor —dijo Draco, furioso—. Voy a reclamar a mi digna esposa.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

No sé qué demonio se apoderó de mi cuenta y subió mal el capítulo, pero ya está corregido.

Ahora me voy a terminar el capítulo tres, que como podrán imaginarse, tiene el momento cumbre que todos hemos estado esperando.

Mil gracias por los reviews, intentaré contestarlos en el siguiente capítulo. Y prometo que no tardará mucho.

Clawliette


	3. Noche de Epifanía

**Disclaimer:**

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen todos a J.K. Rowling y demás cosas que ya saben. Yo sólo sublimo amores perdidos en historias de amor real.

Este mini fic pertenece al Reto: Harmony "Romances de época" del grupo HARMONY (HARRY Y HERMIONE) & Harmony, a true love between two Gryffindors, en Facebook.

Para más detalles y disculpas, véanse las notas al final del capítulo.

* * *

—¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para hacer mandados? —susurró Luna en la penumbra mientras escuchaba el ir y venir de Ron por la pequeña habitación.

—Creo que Malfoy ha perdido la chaveta —bufó el pelirrojo, terminando de vestirse—. Mira que pedir un caballo justo a mitad de la noche…

Se ajustó el sombrero, se inclinó para besar una vez más los labios de la joven y salió sin hacer mucho más ruido. Tras bordear la mansión desde su humilde choza, subió varios tramos de escaleras sólo alumbrado por las antorchas en los rellanos y tocó a la puerta del joven amo. La cara le ardía y el orgullo herido le pesaba en el interior, pero la prudencia, nada común en él, se había instalado en su ánimo para tratar con el hijo de los patrones. Después de todo, si perdía su trabajo, también perdería el futuro que con tanto esfuerzo intentaba construir para Luna y él mismo.

Tras unos minutos en silencio absoluto, la puerta se abrió solo un poco para dejar pasar la figura grácil del hombre, envuelto en ropa de viaje. Dio a su lacayo una mirada de aprobación y bajó la escalinata, con el pelirrojo pisándole los talones. Se dirigieron a las caballerizas y montaron cada uno a su respectivo corcel. Escondiendo un bostezo, Ron se hizo mil preguntas sobre su misión esa noche, pero ninguna pudo formular en voz alta. El joven heredero aceleró el trote y se dirigió a la entrada principal, forzando a su sirviente a seguirle el ritmo.

—Iré a la taberna de los Abbott de regreso —dijo Malfoy una vez que desmontaron en el puerto—. Regresa a casa con eso y vuelves a por mí, ¿quedó claro?

—Sí, señor —contestó Ronald en automático, ya despejado por el correr del caballo.

—Vamos por la bestia.

Desde el balcón privado de la alcoba blanca del primer piso, lady Hermione observó a las figuras encapuchadas desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche. Suspiró. No podía conciliar el sueño y a pesar de haber despachado a todo su séquito, llevaba horas despierta. Echaba de menos su hogar y no tenía ni siquiera un día entero fuera de las tierras de sus padres. Si bien no congeniaba con las costumbres de la corte y le parecían absurdas muchas de las prohibiciones que tenía en casa, nunca imaginó que el precio a pagar por un poco de libertad sería tan alto. Ansiaba tanto salir de ese mundo en el que se había criado y descubrir nuevos horizontes que no se había detenido a pensar en las implicaciones de sus planes. Simplemente se había dejado cautivar por la mente hábil del joven, y todos aquellos misterios gozosos del lecho matrimonial se le antojaban idílicos en los brazos de ese hombre.

—¡Qué insensata he sido! —dijo, conteniendo un sollozo.

Se dio media vuelta y se dispuso a entrar a la habitación cuando un trozo de papel plateado llamó su atención. Pronto, docenas de papelitos le hicieron bajar la mirada y seguir el camino de destrucción hasta un paquete maltrecho, cubierto con los remanentes del papel plateado, que parecía ser un obsequio. Lo tomó entre sus manos y terminó de desgarrar el envoltorio. La portada ricamente decorada de un libro de heráldica le iluminó momentáneamente el rostro. Era el mismo libro que su madre tenía en la biblioteca en casa y que no le habían permitido llevarse con ella. En la primera hoja, con tinta verde esmeralda, una escueta nota rezaba:

 _"_ _Porque el saber de dónde venimos nos hace quienes somos._

 _Tuyo, D.M."_

Fascinada con el inesperado obsequio, Hermione pasó el resto de su insomne noche recordando sus lecciones sobre las familias de nobles más antiguas y poderosas de Inglaterra. Desde luego, los Malfoy se encontraban en las últimas páginas, como nuevos ricos, con un gran poder, pero sin sangre noble. Hermione sabía que su carta fuerte era esa, el montón de títulos inservibles que precedían a su nombre. Ella necesitaba salir de casa con toda la honra y el decoro intactos y él ansiaba las condecoraciones nobiliarias que exigía la corona para merecer un fuero y poder realizar sus actividades comerciales con mayor libertad. El mismo Draco lo había dicho, era un negocio. Un pacto. Más que una simple puesta en escena, era un arreglo entre dos partes que tenían mucho que perder si algo no salía de acuerdo al plan.

Lady Hermione acabó por dormirse con el rostro descansando sobre el libro abierto justo en el capítulo que hablaba sobre cierta familia desaparecida en un naufragio. La imagen que mostraba era la de una pareja joven y sonriente. El noble caballero llevaba en brazos a un niño de no más de cinco años, con el cabello negro, largo e ingobernable, que caía sobre los ojos verdes más vivaces que se hubieran visto, y que sólo tenían comparación con los de la mujer que le tomaba la mano al pequeño. En la mente de la marquesa sólo había sitio para esos ojos verdes que desde pequeña la habían cautivado y que siempre le traían paz y serenidad, a pesar de ser tan solo un retrato con demasiadas licencias del pintor.

Parecía que sólo habían transcurrido unos minutos cuando una mano fría y blanca se posó sobre la frente de la dama, que despertó sobresaltada ante el gélido tacto. Se incorporó de un salto y ahogó un grito en cuanto vio la faz de Draco a escasas pulgadas de la suya, intentando reprimir una sonrisa burlona. Se llevó las manos al rostro, para componer el gesto y en vano trató de acomodar los rebeldes rizos de su melena.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —susurró con prisa— Se supone que no debéis ver a la novia antes de la ceremonia.

—Cuánto lamento importunarla, mi señora —repuso el joven, en un tono que indicaba que no lo sentía en absoluto—. Es preciso que me acompañe sólo un instante, os prometo no perturbar más su mañana.

Aún cubiertos por la penumbra que antecede a la luz del alba, ambos jóvenes salieron a hurtadillas de la mansión, con el fiel lacayo pelirrojo cubriéndoles las espaldas. Hermione adivinó que se dirigían a la entrada principal de la finca, sin embargo Draco torció de pronto a la izquierda y tomó la mano de la marquesa para que lo siguiera. El tacto le producía al joven una sensación extraña. No era desagradable del todo, pero tampoco placentera. Se sentía demasiado consciente de sí mismo, envolviendo esa mano que poco tenía de diferente con la suya. Quizá lady Hermione sintiera su incomodidad, pues intentó varias veces retirar su mano del agarre firme del hombre, aunque sin éxito. Llegaron a un claro, cerca del límite de la propiedad que colindaba con las casas de los sirvientes y se desviaron un poco a la derecha. Los pasos comenzaron a escucharse en cuanto el camino se volvió de piedra, y el trío aminoró la marcha.

—¿Por qué me habéis traído aquí? —inquirió Hermione, quizá demasiado deprisa, demasiado ansiosa.

—Quisiera redimir mi actitud de anoche —contestó Draco.

Avanzó un par de yardas y le indicó con la mano libre la puerta de las caballerizas. Hermione lo adelantó y soltó al hombre, que caminó tras ella en silencio. Se dirigió al último corral, el único que permanecía abierto, con más curiosidad que temor en la mirada. Al llegar frente a la cabina se llevó las manos a los labios, reprimiendo un gritito de asombro. Frente a ella se encontraba el animal más imponente que hubiera podido ver jamás: se trataba de un semental gris, casi plateado, altivo y hermoso, con la mirada fija en la mujer frente a él. Ella se inclinó un instante, como haciendo una reverencia, y el caballo correspondió el gesto, bajando la cabeza.

—Su nombre es Buckbeak, pero puede escoger otro, si no os agrada, milady —habló por primera vez el lacayo.

—Es perfecto —respondió ella sin perder el asombro—. Oh, Lord Malfoy, qué hermoso obsequio.

—Alguna vez comentasteis lo mucho que gozabais de cabalgar en casa —dijo Draco, quien no se acercó al animal—. Espero que este ejemplar pueda seros útil en Virginia, cuando debáis recorrer nuestras tierras.

Hermione no contestó de inmediato. Se limitó a acariciar la crin del caballo, absorta en sus cavilaciones. Virginia. Finalmente podría ver más allá del indómito mar y sería responsable de una finca en su totalidad. Ir y hacer su voluntad a placer le resultaba demasiado bello para ser verdad, y sin embargo ahí estaba él, de nuevo, ofreciéndole todo lo necesario para salir a la aventura. El hecho de que sir Malfoy hubiera recordado un comentario trivial sobre su vida, había tocado una fibra sensible en el corazón de la marquesa. Resolvió seguir con el acuerdo, lo mejor que pudiera.

—Estoy en verdad conmovida, milord —se giró para mirar a su interlocutor y le regaló una deslumbrante y auténtica sonrisa.

—Yo sólo quiero haceros feliz, Hermione —dijo Draco extendiendo la mano derecha hacia ella.

—Y yo espero poder corresponderos, señor —atinó a responder la dama, tomando con su mano izquierda la mano que él le ofrecía.

—Os escoltaré de regreso —dijo galantemente el hombre rubio.

Caminaron de vuelta a la mansión en sigilo y procurando hacer el menor ruido posible. Una vez a las puertas de la habitación de Hermione, Draco soltó su mano, no sin antes depositar un suave beso en la argolla de plata que aún decoraba el dedo anular de la dama. La joven sonrió con suficiencia y abrió las puertas que tenía detrás. Tras hacer una reverencia, se escabulló dentro de la alcoba.

—Te lo dije —soltó de pronto altanero el joven Malfoy—. Regalarles cosas siempre funciona para hacerlas más dóciles.

Ronald no contestó. Tras el gesto de su amo indicándole que podía marcharse, se dirigió a casa, con apenas un par de horas para descansar antes de volver a estar de pie ante las puertas de la habitación del joven heredero. Sin hacer demasiado escándalo, se deslizó dentro de la cama tibia en la que aún dormía plácidamente su esposa y se aferró a ella, cayendo ipso facto rendido por el cansancio.

Lady Hermione se quedó mirando a la nada por varios minutos luego de cerrar las puertas de su alcoba. Su corazón latía desenfrenado sin que ella terminara de entender qué había sucedido esa mañana. Dio un largo suspiro y comenzó a despojarse con cierta parsimonia de todo su ropaje. Jamás lo había hecho sola, siempre había alguien que la vistiera y la desvistiera, no importando que ella fuera perfectamente capaz de hacerlo por sí misma, como ahora con el sencillo vestido de color añil que llevaba puesto. El anillo de plata en su mano izquierda fue la última prenda de la que se deshizo. Otro suspiro. Decidió poner en resguardo la argolla junto con las poquísimas joyas que había traído de casa, y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Justo cuando entraba en la tibia bañera, el estrepitoso séquito de mujeres que la ayudarían a vestirse para la boda, entró en tropel a la alcoba, lideradas por su futura suegra y su ama de cría. Inhaló profundamente y se sumergió por completo.

* * *

—Ya te lo dije —espetó Ron intentando contener un bostezo—. No está aquí, yo no la he visto desde anoche.

Los golpes en la puerta de su choza lo habían despertado de mal humor, luego de una noche tan corta. Se levantó con pesadez y con cara de pocos amigos recibió a su hermano mayor y al corsario Potter en su humilde comedor.

—¡Seguramente está con ese bastardo! —exclamó Bill, golpeando la mesa con el puño.

—Lo dudo bastante —respondió Ron, tallándose los ojos—.Yo estuve con él prácticamente toda la noche, sólo lo perdí de vista un par de horas.

—Yo lo vi en la taberna de los Abbott —intervino Harry—. Estaba charlando con unos sujetos nada agradables.

—¿Quiénes eran? —inquirió Bill, exaltado.

—No lo sé —dijo Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. Traficantes de opio, por lo que pude escuchar.

—¿En dónde se habrá metido esa pequeña…?

—¡Buenos días, muchachos! —interrumpió de pronto una vocecilla cantarina.

Sentados a la mesa los encontró Luna, que salía de la habitación contigua, prácticamente lista para iniciar sus labores en la mansión, pues llevaba ya el cabello recogido y desprendía un suave aroma a flores silvestres, luego de su ducha matinal. Se colocó encima del vestido color crema un delantal raído y se afanó en servir el desayuno a su amado Ronald. Con una sonrisa amable y la mirada perdida, se dispuso a llevar y traer cacharros a la mesa para compartir los alimentos con los hermanos de su esposo, sin interrumpir ni prestar demasiada atención a la conversación. La joven poseía una inusitada inteligencia que le hacía guardar silencio en los momentos más apropiados. Sabía, desde luego, de lo que se hablaba en su pequeño comedor, y a pesar de ello se mantenía estoica y correcta, dueña de una calma envidiable. Sólo hablaba hasta que se requería su intervención, siempre pertinente y la mayor parte de las veces, resolutiva.

—¡Casi lo olvido!—soltó de pronto, inocente, un momento antes de sentarse a la mesa—. Ginny pasó por aquí antes del amanecer, Harry. Dejó un paquete para ti…

Luna salió de la habitación y volvió de inmediato. Se dirigió hacia el único hombre no pelirrojo del lugar con un bulto de tela entre los brazos y lo acercó a él.

—Me pidió que te diera esto —dijo con una sonrisa—. Vamos a estar un poco ocupadas todo el día y no creyó poder dártelo en persona.

—¿Pero… cuándo…?

—Pasó por aquí hoy en la madrugada —dijo ella con soltura—. Antes de que tú llegaras— añadió ante la mirada incrédula de su esposo.

—¿Qué es eso, Harry? —dijo curioso Bill.

—Ropa —mintió Harry descaradamente—. Ayer le pedí que zurciera un par de camisas y esperaba que las tuviera listas antes de zarpar —dijo casi sin tomar aire—. Gracias, Luna. Tengo que irme ahora.

—¿Por eso la estaban buscando? —preguntó ella inclinando la cabeza hacia la derecha.

—Sí.

—No.

—Me voy —espetó Harry con una sonrisa y salió a trompicones de la choza.

No tardó en llegar al puerto, con el pulso acelerado y falto de aire. Subió a La Saggitta y se plantó a la mitad de la cubierta, donde un par de marineros se dedicaban a sacarle brillo a la madera. A su llamado, apareció el resto de los hombres que servían al corsario y, después de gritar instrucciones a su tripulación, Harry se encerró en su camarote por el resto de la mañana. El reflejo en el trozo de espejo, que aún conservaba del naufragio del barco de sus padres, le devolvió una mirada cansada y taciturna mientras se disponía a deshacerse de la crecida barba que le cubría la mitad de la cara. Afiló la navaja con furia, imaginando que era el gañote de Malfoy y no un trozo de cuero el que recibía las dentelladas. Pasó una y otra vez el filo por su rostro hasta que no quedó rastro alguno de vello. Entonces el reflejo cambió la expresión al franco asombro. Podía, sin problemas, pasar por un noble, un hombre rico y poderoso, ataviado con las ropas de un sirviente. Se permitió una sonrisa sardónica al reparar en la curiosa cicatriz en su frente, recuerdo de una escaramuza que su corta edad y su falta de pericia le habían hecho perder. Se acercó un poco más al espejo y suspiró. Nadie lo sabía, pero su vista era, por decir lo menos, pobre en cuanto los objetos o las personas se aproximaban a él. Ser tan corto de miras también le había acarreado muchos problemas, principalmente con las mujeres.

—Ginny… —susurró sin pensar.

Se dio la vuelta y reparó en el bulto de ropa que había dejado abandonado en la estera que le servía de cama. Lo abrió sin mucho cuidado y esparció las prendas para verlas con más detalle. Parecía ser un simple atuendo en distintos tonos de gris, hasta llegar casi al negro. Todo se veía bastante normal: los pantalones, la amplia camisa de seda, el chaleco finamente bordado y la capa forrada de algún tipo de piel. Lo único que denotaba que se trataba de un disfraz era el antifaz que simulaba la cara y el hocico de un lobo negro con trazas grises. Justo en mitad de la frente ostentaba un singular decorado de imbricadas figuras, rematado con un cristal rojo en forma de gota, y un par de orejas puntiagudas a los lados, que sobresalían de la máscara. Detrás de ella encontró un pequeño trozo de papel con las palabras "Al pie de la escalinata" garabateadas con poco esmero. Soltó un suspiro y salió del camarote. Ginny tendría mucho que explicar esa noche…

* * *

—Se ve… Radiante —dijo Luna, conteniendo las lágrimas.

Lady Hermione no podía articular palabra alguna. Miraba absorta el reflejo de su imagen en el enorme espejo frente a ella, que le devolvía la mirada altiva y vanidosa. Contrario a la moda en la corte, el vestido era muy sencillo a la distancia, con los hombros descubiertos y las mangas hasta las muñecas, sin armazón bajo la falda y con apenas una cinturilla en lugar del corsé completo, todo hecho con las más finas telas plateadas que hubiesen existido jamás. Dio un paso al frente, para ver con mayor luz y se sorprendió al descubrir el complicado diseño del bordado en el peto del vestido, lleno de pequeñísimas piedras preciosas a modo de estrellas. Llevaba el largo cabello castaño recogido en una red, cubierto con un velo hecho de encaje. Su nueva madre política había rematado el tocado con una sencilla tiara del mismo tono argénteo, con una única esmeralda en forma de hoja, del lado izquierdo.

—Todos esperan por vos, milady —dijo la nodriza con voz trémula.

En la entrada principal de la mansión se había instaurado el caos para los sirvientes, que iban de un lado a otro, bien acompañando a los invitados a sus asientos, bien atendiendo a los caballos de las diligencias que aparcaban en sitios poco apropiados, o simplemente llenando y rellenando copas de vino por todo el lugar. Todos los varones iban ataviados con un elegante traje negro y todas las doncellas con un amplio vestido blanco, con los rostros parcialmente cubiertos con un antifaz de ambos colores, para diferenciarlos de los invitados, que llevaban atuendos tan variados como ingeniosos, aunque algunos rayaban en lo ridículo.

Tardaron más de lo esperado en dar inicio a la ceremonia, luego de acomodar a quinientas personas en el amplio jardín principal, donde la capilla familiar se erguía justo en medio del césped rebosante de narcisos blancos, perfectamente cuidados. Al final del pasillo que se formaba entre los invitados, el joven heredero aguardaba, ligeramente impaciente. Había dejado de lado por única ocasión el oscuro tono de sus ropajes y lucía un exquisito traje ribeteado en oro, haciéndolo refulgir a cada movimiento. De pronto, la orquesta comenzó a tocar una pieza conocida y la audiencia se puso de pie, mirando extasiada el suave andar de la marquesa, que parecía flotar en su camino hacia el altar.

—Queridos hermanos —inició el sacerdote—, estamos aquí reunidos ante Nuestro Dios, para ser testigos de esta alianza entre la casa Granger y la casa Malfoy, que hoy nos reciben con los brazos abiertos para agasajar a sus hijos, que se unen hoy en sagrado y honroso matrimonio, temerosos de la Ley de Dios…

Lady Hermione no escuchaba en absoluto lo que el hombre frente a ella decía. Las piernas le temblaban y el corazón comenzaba a latirle con inusitado frenesí, tan solo por saberse de pie frente al altar, al lado del mejor partido de toda la Gran Bretaña. Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente, inhalando el suave aroma de su ramo de narcisos y logró gobernar sus emociones un instante.

—Lord Draco Lucius Malfoy —enunció el sacerdote—, ¿aceptáis a esta mujer como vuestra legítima esposa? ¿Prometéis serle fiel, amarla y protegerla de todo peligro? ¿Seréis para ella guía y refugio, sostén y cariño?

—Acepto —dijo sir Malfoy sin una pizca de duda. Tomó la mano de la dama y colocó una alianza de oro blanco, donde otrora estuviera la argolla de plata.

—Lady Hermione Jean Granger, marquesa de Kent, ¿aceptáis a este caballero como vuestro legítimo esposo? ¿Prometéis serle fiel, amarlo y respetarlo? ¿Seréis para él alivio y calor, candor y cariño?

—Acepto —susurró la joven sin aplomo. En la mano del hombre, la alianza áurea lucía más bien como un grillete.

—Así pues, hijos míos, habéis sellado el sagrado pacto del matrimonio. Vosotros comenzáis una nueva fortuna para vuestras casas, que habrán de fundirse en una sola carne y consagrarse a Dios, como es deseo de todos los aquí presentes —el sacerdote hizo un gesto hacia la multitud y continuó—. Desde hoy, no sois más hijos de sus padres, sois marido y mujer, el uno del otro, y así habrá de ser, hasta que la muerte os separe.

Los vítores no se hicieron esperar ante tal declaración y la joven pareja solo atinó a sonreír a la concurrencia. Draco tomó firmemente el brazo de la marquesa y la guio por el pasillo central hacia las puertas de la mansión, donde aguardaban ya los sirvientes, listos para iniciar la celebración.

Muy dentro de ella, Hermione sentía una enorme pesadez, misma que le impedía caminar erguida y orgullosa, como era habitual. Con la mirada fija en el suelo, se internó en la mansión y subió las escaleras sin soltar el brazo de su flamante nuevo consorte, hasta llegar al primer rellano, donde su séquito fiel la separó de él y la metió casi a empujones a su alcoba. La despojaron de todo su ajuar y volvieron a colocarle un miriñaque aparatoso, con el corsé oprimiéndole el pecho y dejándola casi sin respiración.

* * *

Harry Potter arribó a la mansión justo cuando el baile estaba en su máximo esplendor. Las antorchas iluminaban todo el camino desde el puerto hasta la entrada principal, donde las luces de los candelabros daban color al Gran Salón. Conforme se acercaba a la propiedad, el ambiente se iba llenando de diferentes aromas, todos ellos provenientes del estupendo festín que los anfitriones ofrecían a sus más distinguidos invitados. El corsario aceleró el paso y tuvo que contener una carcajada al ver a un nutrido grupo de nobles vestidos con horrendos sombreros de ala ancha, rematados con espantosas plumas de colores y levitas a juego, simulando ser piratas. Uno de ellos incluso llevaba un ave en el hombro. Al verlo pasar, muchos nobles se quitaron el sombrero e hicieron una ligera reverencia, en señal de respeto, que él ignoró deliberadamente. Se miró por un momento en el reflejo del cristal de una ventana y sonrió con suficiencia. El antifaz ocultaba perfectamente sus ojos verdes y la extraña cicatriz en su frente, por lo que nadie sabría que era él. El largo cabello indomable se hallaba firmemente sujeto en una sencilla coleta, y el andar altanero y confiado conseguía engañar a las personas que se topaban con él. Siguió su camino y se adentró en el salón repleto de parejas que bailaban monótonamente. Buscó entre los cientos de personas un atisbo del cabello rojo de Ginny, sin éxito. La mayoría de las mujeres llevaban pelucas o tocados evocando alguna parte característica del personaje del que iban disfrazadas y era casi imposible saber quién era quién en ese desfile de máscaras interminable.

Fue entonces cuando reparó por primera vez en ella, justo al pie de la escalinata principal.

No podía verle la mitad del rostro, pues llevaba cubiertos los ojos y la nariz con un antifaz coronado con la forma de una media luna, pero no hacía falta en absoluto. Su simple presencia irradiaba una especie de hechizo que obligaba a cualquiera a girar la vista hacia su figura, envuelta en un amplio vestido plateado. Se hallaba justo en el centro de un pequeño semicírculo de doncellas con atuendos francamente espantosos, a juicio del intruso, haciéndolos palidecer ante la belleza que exhalaba la dama de plata. Sin darse cuenta, se acercó a ella, oyendo su risa suave y armoniosa, aunque con un ligero tono de nerviosismo, según pudo interpretar el hombre. La orquesta inició entonces un vals que resonaba en lo más profundo de los recuerdos de Harry y con paso firme, dueño de sí mismo, extendió una mano hacia la Luna, sin mediar una sola palabra.

Decir que la marquesa estaba sorprendida, quizá hubiese sido quedarse corto. Desde que lo vio entrar, Hermione se había impresionado por el garbo de aquel hombre disfrazado de lobo gris. Parecía buscar a alguien entre la multitud, sin embargo no esperaba ser ella el centro de sus pensamientos, al menos hasta el momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron y él se aproximó hasta donde ella charlaba de asuntos sin importancia con las damas que la habían arrinconado en ese punto del salón. Él no dijo nada. Simplemente le ofreció su mano y ella la tomó sin vacilar, agradeciendo la excusa para interrumpir la insufrible conversación superflua.

El tiempo se detuvo. Había una especie de ardor fluyendo entre ambos, que era difícil de describir. El simple contacto de sus manos se sentía cálido como un día de verano y sus pasos hacían eco, como en la más oscura noche a pesar de estar en un salón lleno de gente. Se colocaron al centro de la pista, mirándose atentamente, intentando descifrar la facies detrás de la máscara; los labios de la dama se curvaron en una mueca que Harry no supo interpretar, pero que le pareció fascinante, e imitó el gesto. Pronto se acoplaron a la sencilla coreografía que la concurrencia seguía con entusiasmo y se dejaron llevar.

Harry nunca, ni en sus más tórridas aventuras había sentido aquello. Le dolía apartarse de la suave fragancia de la dama, el corazón le latía desbocado con cada paso que daba hacia ella, la emoción lo embriagaba al notar apenas un atisbo de los bellos ojos almendrados que se adivinaban bajo el antifaz y el alma se le hacía trizas los dos segundos que soltaba su mano para continuar con el baile. Empezaba a marearse ante el caudal desbocado de sensaciones que provocaba esa dama, tan desconocida como fascinante, pero no podía apartarse de ella.

Hermione pudo desperezarse de la pesadez que la había asaltado desde esa mañana en la que el ahora marqués consorte de Kent había puesto la alianza en su mano izquierda, al instante en que sus dedos se entrelazaron brevemente con los dedos toscos y varoniles de aquel hombre misterioso. Era consciente de todas y cada una de las pequeñas partes que conformaban su cuerpo, recorridas por una inexplicable energía vigorizante, que iniciaba allí donde él hacía contacto con ella, incluso por encima de la tela. En su ánimo se instaló entonces un sentimiento de plenitud y alegría que no parecía provenir de otro lado que no fuera la mirada hipnótica de los ojos verdes que no se apartaban de su rostro. Se sentía flotar en cada vuelta que la acercaba a él y morir en cada paso que lo alejaba de ella.

Pronto el hechizo que invocaba la música se disipó en las últimas notas de la lira. Los aplausos de la concurrencia llenaron el silencio y la conversación se reanudó al tiempo que una nueva pieza musical, mucho más animada, iniciaba los primeros acordes de su canto. Hermione soltó en ese momento la mano del hombre y se inclinó brevemente, rompiendo el contacto visual y esfumándose así el sueño ideal. Harry intentó recuperar el garbo, pero era demasiado tarde. La marquesa se alejaba con paso firme hacia un ventanal abierto y la multitud le impidió al corsario seguirla con la mirada. Desolado como hacía tiempo no se sentía, echó a andar en dirección contraria, sintiendo cada latido como el último de su corazón. Fue entonces cuando una figura menuda, vestida completamente de blanco y con un sencillo antifaz emulando a un cisne sobre los ojos, lo tomó del brazo.

—¿Dónde te habías metido? —susurró la mujer, guiándolo hacia el exterior de la mansión.

—Lo lamento, milady —respondió Harry sin pensar.

En el jardín de los narcisos, donde se había llevado a cabo la ceremonia religiosa, reinaba la calma, contrastando con el júbilo dentro de la mansión. Apenas unos cuántos invitados rezagados por aquí y por allá, lo que le dio al Lobo y al Cisne cierta privacidad. Ginny se desperezó de la máscara e hizo lo propio con la de su acompañante, tras lo cual besó los labios del hombre, que por primera vez se torcieron en desagrado ante el contacto. El sabor amargo del beso recorrió las entrañas del joven corsario, haciendo doler aún más su corazón.

—Debo irme —soltó de pronto, tomando a la joven de los hombros y alejándola de él lo más posible.

—Llévame contigo —suplicó ella, aunque en oídos del joven sonaba a demanda.

—Zarparé al alba —dijo Harry, iniciando la marcha.

—Hasta el alba, entonces —resolvió Ginny y lo sujetó con firmeza de la mano.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

No es que quiera justificarme, pero me quedan 2 semanas de clases y he estado metida en el hospital como si de verdad hiciera algo de provecho. De no actualizar hasta dentro de dos semanas a hacerlo de una vez y traer otro pedacito la próxima ocasión, prefiero que tengan este regalo. De ahora en más, la diversión comienza. Espero que les guste, a mí me ha encantado.


End file.
